Shining Brightly
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: From the day she was born, Alice was blind. Shadowed by her elder sister's beauty and her younger sister's genius mind, she was often hidden away from society. Her parents, being rich business people, did not want anyone to know who she was in order to avoid any sort of embarrassment. Unfortunately, fate decided to bring her out to shine brightly to learn how to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Every since she was born, Alice was blind. Being born a second child, her mother and father questioned why she had to be the "abnormal" one in the family. Lorina, the eldest, was beautiful and getting engaged while her youngest sister was the smartest in her class. All her parents could think about was how blind Alice was. But all of that was going to change soon for the young girl. It all started with an embarrassing fall and departure that will lead to love…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter One: Engagement

"ALICE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET UP BY YOURSELF!" screamed Mrs. Liddell. She slapped the young girl on the cheek and had no mercy, considering Alice had fallen down the stairs. "I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again," replied Alice. She shakily stood up, supporting herself on the banister. "You better not do that again! What will your father think of me if you were to break a bone? Next time, let the maids help you!" Scolded Mrs. Liddell. Alice sighed inwardly. "Yes mother," she replied with a monotone voice. A maid grabbed Alice's hand and led her into the kitchen to prepare her a snack.

Every day, every hour, every minute, and every second, Alice was being watched. Not in a strange stalker-ish way, but in an overprotective way. Alice was a beautiful child. At a young age of seventeen years old, no man could resist her. Her beauty could actually rival that of her older sister's, Lorina. Alice had long brunette hair that reached to her waist and dazzling teal eyes. The only problem with her dazzling teal eyes was the slight glare it reflected. She was blind. Once some boy figured out she was blind, they would leave her.

Alice's parents were rich business people and knew to conceal the handicap that Alice had. She rarely attended social gatherings her parents held, parties she and her family were invited to, and she did not even attend her school events. Most of Alice's childhood was spent cooped up in her mansion-like home learning skills to prove to her parents that she did not need help. But that slight slip up at the stairs didn't help.

"Ms. Alice, what would you like to drink?" asked the maid. "Just water will be fine," said Alice. It's not like she could see what she was drinking anyways. The maid looked at her with pitiful eyes before getting the drink. Alice, for some reason, saw lights. It was never completely dark, but she couldn't see either. Only small specks of lights would appear. "I wish I was born normal," murmured Alice before taking a sip of her water.

* * *

"Oh Alice! You must attend the engagement party! I don't care what mother and father say. You're my baby sister and I love you," squealed Lorina, giving Alice a tight hug. Alice was told as a child that her eldest sister was beyond words for beauty. They said she was graceful and always knew the right words to say. Alice felt like the total opposite of Lorina. She was a bit clumsy due to blindness and rarely smiled. People always made comments about her eyes so Alice never bothered to ask what her face looked like. All she knew was that she had long hair and that her hands were small. _I bet I look really pathetic and hideous… I really want to see…_

Lorina broke her negative thoughts and dragged her younger sister towards a dress shop. "I'll help you pick out a dress!"

"But Lorina nee-san, it's supposed to be your engagement party," said Alice. She stressed the part that it was her engagement party, but Lorina brushed it off.

"It's okay! Sometimes I feel like dressing you up for events!" Alice felt her heart fall a bit. _So she feels pity that I don't get to go out often? Am I some sort of special doll?_

Before Alice could say anything, Lorina dragged her away to a row of pretty dresses. "Oh this looks perfect on you! " Lorina picked out a rose colored dress that fell just below her knees. It was strapless with a bow tying around her waist. It was stunning on Alice who only gave a glassy look towards her sister. "Is it really?" asked Alice, trying not to sound too excited. "Only if you could see Alice," whispered Lorina. Alice felt hurt, but held it in. "I wish I could too Onee-san…"

* * *

" Ms. Alice, please hold my hand. Your mother told me to stand by your side at all times," said the maid, a different one from the kitchen maid. This maid's voice sounded a bit rougher and Alice could feel her hands hovering near her arms, making sure she didn't fall or anything. "Would you like your walking stick miss?"

"Ah, I think I'm good," said Alice, trying to prove that she can be independent. "I don't want to embarrass mother and especially Lorina." She gave a fake smile before entering the ballroom. Based on the noise she was hearing, it was a big room and a small orchestra was playing towards the right of the area.

"This way miss," said the maid, guiding Alice through the crowd towards her seat.

Meanwhile, two boys stood off to the side, staring at the crowd that was forming towards the center of the ballroom. "Why are we here in the first place?" asked the one with snowy white hair and ruby red eyes. "I dunno. All I remember hearing was that someone was getting engaged from a partnering company," replied a brown haired fellow. These two were Peter White and Ace Knight, secretaries for Vivaldi Hearts, a rich lady who dominated the fashion sector of business.

"I'm going to get a drink," muttered Peter. He couldn't stand Ace sometimes. He always smiled, giving off a goofy grin and tried to flirt with every girl he ran into. "Sometimes I wonder why I chose a job as a secretary…" Before Peter could finish ranting to himself, he accidently bumped into a short and petite girl, spilling a bit of his wine on his tie.

"Please watch where you are going," said Peter. He rudely huffed and before he could say anything else, he started blushing. The girl was beautiful! "Turn this way Alice," said the maid.

"Oh thank you," said Alice to the maid. She turned towards Peter, feeling his breathing, which was the only way she could face him properly. "Sorry about that," mumbled Alice. Her eyes wandered and she bowed before letting the maid drag her away.

"What peculiar yet attractive eyes she has…" Peter never thought a woman like her could make such an effect on him.

* * *

As soon as Alice got to her seat she gave a big sigh of relief. "Finally!" The maid glared a bit but realized Alice couldn't see and just sighed. "Please act proper Ms. Alice. We are at your sister's engagement party!" scolded the maid. "Sorry, sorry," muttered Alice. She hated it when the maid's scolded her for her behavior. She rather have her mother do it.

"Where did Lorina place me anyways?" Alice turned her head around and hear no familiar voices near her. "She placed you with some of your mother's friends' sons."

"Sons?"

"Yes, sons. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I thought there would at least be a girl at the table besides me," said Alice. "Well, there is one daughter but she's already in her mid-twenties. The rest are in their early twenties," replied the maid.

_What is Lorina up to? Maybe I shouldn't have worn this dress nor attended her engagement party… I feel too out of place…._

A young man about 21 years old sat next to Alice. He had golden irises and his silvery hair shined under the lights. In other words, he was very handsome. Gray Ringmarc took a look at his name tag and then again at Alice. "She looks very beautiful," said Gray. The other man about 20 years of age stood next to him and just gave a grunt. "Yeah," said Julius Monrey. The two were good friends due to their mother's constant interaction in the business world.

Gray sat next to Alice, while Julius sat next to Gray. Alice was staring straight ahead and did not notice the pair. Gray gave a small cough and Alice turned towards Gray. "Hello there, um, I'm Gray Ringmarc nice to meet you," smiled Gray.

Alice curtly replied, "Alice Liddell." Gray seemed a bit shocked. She didn't seem to stutter or blush at him and didn't even make a move to hit on him. Most girls he met would do that. This might some good change for the young man.

"May I ask, are you Lorina's sister?"

Alice gave a small sigh, to Gray and Julius's surprise, she looked away. "Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be here for her engagement party?" Julius couldn't help but stare at Alice. He never really heard that much about her. He knew that the Liddells had three daughters, but never heard that much about the second daughter. Julius squinted a bit at Alice looking at her eyes. "Are you—"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Can you please take your seats, the bride-to-be shall be entering the room in a minute or two," announced the speaker. The lights dimmed and the noise of people moving around drowned out Julius's words.

_I really need to go to the bathroom… _Alice turned backwards, "Mira-san I need to go the restroom," stated Alice. No one replied. "Um, if you're looking for your maid, she went to drop off your coat," said Gray. He looked at Alice as if she was crazy considering she turned around and talked. Alice blushed. "I knew that, I thought she was behind me," lied Alice. _Stupid! You should have felt behind before turning around! _

Alice scooted her chair out. "I don't that's a good idea," said Gray trying to warn her. "Lorina's already walking down-"

"AHHHH!" Alice tripped fell to the floor, bringing the chair with her. Lorina was at the aisle while Alice's seat was right next to it. People murmured and stared at Alice who was struggling to get up without crying. "Alice are you alright?" Lorina rushed to her sister. Mrs. Liddell walked out of the room, while Mr. Liddell silently shook his head.

"Alice?" Julius and Gray got out of their seats to help Alice, but she shrugged off all their help. "Leave me alone," she whispered. And with that, she ran blindly out of the ballroom and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**How do you like the first chapter? It sounds a bit too dramatic (in my point of view), but I thought it was an interesting start... I guess xD I got inspired after meeting one of my aunt's friend's daughter who is blind. I thought she was really pretty and even thought she couldn't see , she liked to smile :) So I hope I write a good story, using HnKnA of course! ;) Give me any feedback or suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to do a crazy fanfic… but then again… I might not make any sense hahaha xD Please enjoy this chapter of Shining Brightly! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Encounters

_AHHHH!" Alice tripped fell to the floor, bringing the chair with her. Lorina was at the aisle while Alice's seat was right next to it. People murmured and stared at Alice who was struggling to get up without crying. "Alice are you alright?" Lorina rushed to her sister. Mrs. Liddell walked out of the room, while Mr. Liddell silently shook his head._

_"Alice?" Julius and Gray got out of their seats to help Alice, but she shrugged off all their help. "Leave me alone," she whispered. And with that, she ran blindly out of the ballroom and into the darkness of the night._

Alice felt the hot tears running down her cheeks as she ran out of the hotel. She didn't care if she was blind. She felt that it didn't even matter if she was alive because her parents seemed so ashamed of her and always hid her from the public.

A young man and his companion were walking down the street, both of them dressed sharp. "I don't want go this function," muttered the black haired man with an intricately detailed top hat. "Then why did you even accept the invitation?" asked the orange haired man. "I had nothing else better to do than to listen to my father's rants about dominating the tech industry of Heart Country," said the black-haired man. The orange haired man sighed. "Sometimes you're too much…"

Just as they were conversing, Alice was running down the street. Alice could hear the cars whistling past her on her left side. _Maybe it's best that I didn't really exist…_ Crying, she decided to step into the street. Just as she was about to be hit by a car, the black-haired man caught her. "What the hell do you think you're doing miss?" Alice fell on the man and both were on the ground.

"Blood are you okay?" asked the orange haired man. "I'm fine Elliot, just a bit shocked at how stupid woman can be," said Blood, distaste dripping in his words. Alice pushed Blood off and retorted," I don't care if I'm a stupid woman! It would've been better if I were hit by that car!" cried Alice. She wiped her tears and tried getting up, but her twisted ankle prevented her from doing so. "Ow!" Before Alice could fall again to the ground, Blood caught her and held her closely. "Hey let me go!" Alice tried to squirm out his embrace, but he refused to let go. "

"Now, now, don't be like that. I just saved you and now you're refusing my help?" Blood said seductively. Elliot did a facepalm. Already, Blood? Can't you just find someone else at that party?"

"But I need a date," said Blood. Alice managed to get out of Blood's grasp. "I'm not a thing! And stop trying to hit on me, it's gross," said Alice. She started walking away. "See, look at what you did?" Blood smiled dangerously. "Please don't go yet miss, I really need someone else to go with besides my friend here." Blood pointed to Elliot who scowled.

"No, just leave me alone!" Alice was wondering if anyone came looking for her. It's already been about fifteen minutes or so, but no one followed her. She felt tears slowly spill out from her eyes. "Are okay?" Elliot approached her. Blood frowned and waved his hand in front of Elliot, who backed away.

"Don't cry miss," said Blood. He wiped Alice's tears away with his gloved hand and suddenly he stopped. She was beautiful, but something about her eyes made her peculiar to look at. "Blood?" Elliot looked at realized what Blood was looking at.

"You're eyes," murmured Blood.

"I know… that's why, leave me alone," Alice pushed him once again and stormed away.

* * *

Back at the hotel area…

"Did you see her Gray?" asked Julius. He and Gray left the party immediately after seeing Alice cry like that. Her tears were sad but portrayed this tragic beauty that attracted many males.

"No, I think we took the wrong turn… she might've went right instead of left," said Gray. Both of them were shocked at how Alice was treated by her parents and relatives.

_Mrs. Liddell was shaking her head, but told the announcer to continue on. Lorina just stood there like a doll and didn't say a word. _

"_Well, we should continue with our lovely bride and the groom!" said the announcer cheerfully. The announcer's liveliness brought the party back together and soon everyone forgot about Alice._

_Gray nudged Julius and the both of them approached Mr. Liddell, who was seated at the back of the room, "Mr. Liddell, are you not going to go after your daughter?" asked Gray. "Or at least send someone to find her?" asked Juluis._

_Mr. Liddell frowned. "Why are you boys so worried about her? Let her be, she's always been like, that." Mr. Liddell stood up from his seat and joined his wife at the main table. Julius was perplexed by Alice's parents. "Gray, I think we should look for her… something seemed off when she came to our table," said Gray. It was just a hunch but Julius knew Alice was hiding something._

"…leave me alone!" cried Alice. Gray heard Alice's voice and saw Blood and Elliot behind her.

"Alice?" Alice turned around and tried to her best to look at the direction of the voice.

_Ah she's using her sense of hearing to find the person… _thought Blood. Although Alice heard Gray's voice, she wasn't looking in the right direction.

"Alice, I'm here. Remember me?" Gray asked. Alice nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember you," said Alice. She suddenly felt embarrassed because Gray was right there when it happened. Not to mention Julius. "You found her Gray?" Julius came up behind Gray and Gray nodded his head. "Yeah, we should take her back to the hotel."

"Julius is that you?" Blood peered into the young man's face. Julius went rigid and frowned. "Dupre."

"Monrey."

The two exchanged frightening glances before Elliot cleared his throat. "Well, we must get going. We're already late for party at Heart Plaza Hotel."

"Heart Plaza Hotel?" Gray asked. "Were you both invited to Ms. Lorina's engagement party?"

"Why yes, we were," said Blood. "Let's get going Elliot."

Blood and Elliot exchanged their farewells. Before leaving the trio, Blood took Alice's hair and kissed it. "And I'll see you around miss." Alice pushed his away and turned away shyly.

When the two finally left, Gray approached Alice. "Hey, are you okay?" Alice just muttered, "Yes."

"Well we should go back to the party," sighed Julius. He didn't really want to go back, but it was an engagement party and it would be rude to just leave abruptly.

So the three of them started walking, but Alice was unexpectedly clumsy. She ran into people unknowingly and almost tripped on every crack on the sidewalk. "Do you need help Alice?" asked Gray. He was quite curious on why Alice was behaving this way. "No, I'm fi—" Alice felt herself being pushed by a passerby and she started to fall.

"Ohh!" Right before she hit the ground Julius caught her. "I'm fine!" Alice immediately stood up, but she wasn't even facing them.

"Alice, not to be rude…. But…. Are you blind?" asked Julius. Alice's shoulders slumped a bit. "Is it that noticeable?" asked Alice. She finally faced them properly and her clouded teal eyes were starting to water a bit. _But she's really beautiful… more than Lorina…_ thought Gray.

"Ah, do-don't cry!" stammered Julius. He hated it when girl's cried. He didn't know what to do.

"Can you guys just take me home?" asked Alice. "I don't feel like going back there and it seems like you two were the only ones that cared to find me."

"But…"

"Let's take her home Julius," smiled Gray. He took Alice by the hand and he hailed a taxi. "Come on Julius, or do you want to go back to that party?" asked Gray. Julius sighed, but he rather take Alice home. "Fine, I'm coming."

* * *

Back at the hotel…

"Mother, father, did you find Alice?" asked Lorina. It was the social hour of the party and people were walking around as Lorina and her fiancé greeted the guests.

"Why should we?" said Mrs. Liddell. Her face was stern and did not look happy at all.

"But mother!" Lorina was sad and felt bad that she didn't do anything to help her younger sister.

"We're going to have a long talk with her tonight," said Mr. Liddell who seemed very disappointed, but more angry than disappointed.

"I'm not feeling well anymore. Lorina, I'll be going home first. Your sister is probably there already. That girl needs to get it together," said Mrs. Liddell. She bid Lorina and Mr. Liddell farewell and the chauffeur drove her back to their home.

* * *

**All the guys Alice has met so far have found out she is blind! what will happen after meeting the rest of the guys from HnKnA? :DDD I realized how much errors (story and grammar) I had in my other fanfic, 99 days with you xD I was laughing because I messed up all these small details (like her hair length, the place, etc.) But oh well, I will edit it later this week :) Feel free to read my other fanfics :DDDD I'm going to update Chasing Love and then go back to Forbidden Kiss/Tweenage Days ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Suitors**

"Do you want us to come with you Alice?" asked Julius. He was helping her get into the taxi as she wiped her tears away. "I think I'll be fine, thank you," she said. Gray looked at her. "Scoot over," he gently pushed Alice to the other side of the taxi and occupied the seat next to hers. "G-gray?"

"It's not befitting for a gentleman to allow a young lady to go home by herself," he said. Alice turned around and frowned. "I'm already seventeen, I can take myself home," she deadpanned. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"Come on Gray, just pay the taxi driver and let her go home," said Julius. He didn't want to have any more complications with Alice. "But, still we should take her –"

"Are ya guys coming or what?" The taxi driver turned around and glared at the three of them. "I ain't got all night, so are you coming?" He was ready to drive off with Gray's side door open.

"We'll ride," smiled Gray. He switched seats with Alice and pulled Julius in the cab, forcing Alice to sit in between the two handsome men. "Great, now where to?" asked the taxi driver. "This address," Gray gave him a slip of paper and the taxi driver nodded his head. Alice felt the rumble of the car and suddenly realized she was with two young men whom she barely met.

Gray stared at Alice while Julius looked out the window. Alice could feel Gray's eyes burning into her, but she didn't say anything. None of them spoke the entire ride.

It was about ten o'clock at night when they arrived at the house. "Oh it looks like somebody's already home," muttered Julius. He saw a fancy sports car pull up into the drive way behind the taxi. "Wait, what does the car look like?" asked Alice.

"It's black, why?"

"Open the door," commanded Alice. The two men seemed puzzled. Alice rolled her eyes and reached across Gray to open the passenger door. She squeezed over Gray and made a mad dash out of the car.

"Woah!" Gray was surprised by Alice's actions until he saw who came out of the fancy sports car. It was Mr. and Mrs. Liddell.

Alice ran quickly, but she couldn't outrun the security guard who was stationed at the gates. They lifted her up and dragged her back to the house. "Let me go! I don't want to go back!"

Julius and Gray got out of the taxi. Mrs. Liddell told the guard to let her go. The guard gently placed Alice back on the ground, but held her arm to make sure she didn't try to escape.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Liddell," Gray began to speak, but was ignored by Mrs. Liddell who walked up to Alice and slapped her on the face. "How dare you embarrass us like that in front of everyone!?" Mrs. Liddell's face grew as red as a tomato. Just as she was about to slap Alice for a second time, Gray stepped in and restrained Mrs. Liddell's hand.

"What? What are you doing?" She was furious. Alice kept her head down and didn't make a sound. "Excuse me Mrs. Liddell. I didn't mean to be rude, but can you please let Alice go?" Julius grabbed Gray's arm. "What are you doing?" he whispered sharply. "Are you asking for trouble?"

"No, I'm trying to save her." Julius let go of Gray. "I'm sorry about that Gray, we didn't mean for you and Julius to see such a sight," said Mr. Liddell. He gently took Mrs. Liddell's hand. "Thank you for taking our daughter home, but it is getting a bit late. You two should head home." Mr. Liddell whispered something to the guard and he took Alice inside. He quickly ushered his angry wife into the mansion.

"Have a pleasant evening," and with that, Mr. Liddell closed the door on the two of them.

* * *

A few days later…

"Alice, please come out," Lorina leaned against Alice's bedroom door. Ever since that incident at the engagement party, Alice hasn't come out for about three days.

"No, mother hates me and I'm an embarrassment to this family," said Alice, her voice muffled by a pillow. Alice never felt so mortified in her life. Not only did she embarrass herself in front of all those business tycoons, but in front of two guys. Blindness is not a handicap, it's a curse.

_I feel so pathetic… why am I still here? Why does fate keep toying around with me? I didn't do anything wrong to deserve such treatment. _Alice knew she lived in a rich household and had a father who was a top-notch business man, but it wasn't enough. Yes it sounds greedy of her, but she felt like she was missing something… something important that people should have as human beings. What was this feeling?

"Now Alice, please, father has good news for you and mother isn't angry anymore." Lorina broke Alice's train of thoughts.

"I'm not coming out."

"Alice," Lorina used a threatening tone. Alice felt a chill down her spine. She sighed. If it's Lorina, she couldn't win against her, if she tried. "Fine, I'm coming out."

"Wait, before you come out, make sure to shower and dress nicely, father has a gift for you," said Lorina. She changed back to her sweet and melodic voice, compared to earlier. "Don't take too long, okay?"Alice sighed again. "Okay, I won't." Almost forty minutes passed before she finished getting ready. With help from the maid, she put on a simple baby blue lace dress with a bow.

Using her walking stick, Alice slowly descended down the stairwell and felt the presence of more than just her family. There were visitors. _Oh great… who did father invite to our house this time?_

"Ah, Alice, come here, we're in the living room!" Mr. Liddell seemed to be in high spirits compared to his cold demeanor after the engagement party. The maid tried assisting Alice, but she ignored the help and used her walking stick. Alice felt around and her walking stick bumped into a foot. And it was a foot not familiar to her at all. "Excuse me," Alice was looking down. She tried walking around the person, but the person grabbed her shoulder. "Hey!" The person, a man actually (based on the roughness of the hand), grabbed her face. "Let go!" Alice tried squirming, but he held tightly and forced her to "look" at the man. "It is you!" The man hugged Alice tightly, causing her to drop her walking stick.

"Help!" Alice shouted loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear her suffocated cries for help.

"Peter, you should let Alice go!" Another unfamiliar voice. Alice finally pushed 'Peter' away and bumped into another man. "It seems like we meet again Alice," Gray put his hand on her shoulder and Alice pulled away. "Gray?"

Suddenly she felt too many people crowding in on her, causing her to fall backwards. "Gotcha," the brown haired man blew into her ear, causing her to blush fiercely. "Let go!" Alice did not like being in this kind of environment.

"Now, now, gentlemen, please give Alice some room," said Mr. Liddell. He chuckled, making Alice feel nervous. "Father, who are these people?" Alice demanded.

"Take a seat Alice and I'll explain," said Mr. Liddell. Alice felt Peter come up from behind. "Here I'll help—"

"I don't need your help," Alice pushed Peter away. "Oh ho! It seems like Alice doesn't like you already Peter," laughed the brown-haired man.

"Be quiet Ace," muttered Peter.

Alice sat down, across from her father. "Okay, I'm sitting. Now what?"

"Alice, I know Lorina just got engaged," Alice didn't like where this was going. "but we feel that you can begin."

"What?" Alice was confused. "Begin what?"

"Begin a relationship." Alice nearly choked on her saliva. "A relationship?! With who?"

"With these young gentlemen," said Mr. Liddell with a grand smile. "They want to court you, but I'm not sure who you would like to court. So Alice, which man would you like to be engaged to?"

The five gentlemen stood in front of Alice and introduced themselves.

"I'm Gray Ringmarc, but we've already met." Gray gave a warm smile.

"Julius Monrey." Julius said nothing else.

"I'm Peter White, pleasure to meet you." He smiled sweetly and Alice could feel Peter's eyes staring at her face. She felt conscious.

"Ace. Ace Knight and I work with Mr. White here!" Peter showed a face of disgust when Ace introduced himself.

"Blood Dupre, it's also a pleasure to meet you Alice." Blood took up Alice's hand and gave it a kiss, creating an awkward atmosphere between the five guys. On the other hand, Mr. Liddell was ecstatic because someone wanted his daughter.

"N-nice to meet you all," stuttered Alice. She was stunned. Alice didn't know how to react, especially since it was the first time someone had some kind of interest in her.

"Please be with me Alice!" Peter was ready to hug her, but Alice felt it and she moved to the right, causing Peter to smash into the pillow. "Well, you should be with me Alice," Ace took her arm and cuddled her. Gray glared at Ace. "Well, it's up to Alice who she wants to be with, isn't that right Alice?" Gray turned towards the young girl.

Alice still blushing could only blurt out one thing. "What?!"

* * *

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the long absence, but I'm taking on extra classes, so I've been really busy. I didn't abandon fanfiction... it's just another one of those moments where I don't feel like writing, but I still love reading fanfiction :) Thank you for the support, especially to those who still read my stories, it means a lot to me. Well, I won't be able to update at a regular pace until August, but look out for some updates later this week! :D **

**Thanks for reading and please review! ~ :)**


End file.
